A vow renewed at Pelagir
by Trinilee Greenleaf
Summary: Legolas hears the cry of the gull, and then renews his vow.


Hey! This is another little fic as a peace-offering to all those waiting the next chapter of The Sniffles. Again, I must apologise for it's lateness but I have such a huge writer's block on that story that I can barely see round it to look at my computer! I hope you understand.

I hope you all like this story! Please read and review!

Title: A vow renewed at Pelargir

Author: Trinilee Greenleaf

Disclaimer: I do not own any Lotr characters. sob

Authors note: This is my version of what happened. I know it didn't really happen and if it doesn't tie in with the facts or whatever please don't flame me or anything.

Rating: K

Summary: Legolas hears the cry of the gull, and then renews his vow.

Slashing at the corsair nearest to him, the elf managed to relieve him of his head. Another quickly took his place and the deadly dance of death began all over again. Dodging and parrying, slashing and slicing; both fighters trying to get the upper hand. But after a couple of minutes of attacking and defending from both opponents, it became clear who the better fighter was.

A flash of gold and green was the last thing the corsair saw as it too was silenced by the blade of the fierce warrior. Two more enemies rushed at him then and he had to concentrate just that little bit more. One of his opponents managed to slash his blade along the length of his arm but the elf could feel that it wasn't very deep. As he turned, he saw a greenish mist float past him and both of his attackers lay un-seeing on the ground, silenced by the sword of that which they had now become.

Legolas made eye contact with the ghost, who briefly bowed his head and then rushed on sweeping through several haradrim and a couple of corsairs. Sensing another opponent behind him, the Prince quickly turned bringing his twin blades up into a defensive position. The battle had not been going on for very long and odds had turned in their favour when Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn had suddenly appeared with an army of living-dead.

There weren't many opponents left as the dead had just about finished them all off, but there were a few stragglers and it was these that Legolas was fighting with now.

After cleaving a haradrim in half, Legolas turned and looked out over the battlefield. He could see thousands of greenish shadows rushing towards the last of the enemy. Aragorn was talking to the twins whilst walking through the piles of bodies, checking to see if any, either friend or enemy, were alive. Gimli was having what seemed like an avid conversation with one of the dunadain.

Using his elven sight, he scanned the field that no less then 10 minutes ago, had contained thousands of corsairs and haradrim but now contained none.

A distant cry sounded above the archer's head and he looked up. Circling over the carnage was a white bird. A gull. All the others had looked up at the sound of the noise too. The twins held their hands over their sensitive ears as the gull flew over them. Aragorn tore his gaze from the bird and started to frantically turn his head this way and that, as though he was looking for something or someone.

Words echoed in Legolas' head as he followed the bird's movements.

"Legolas Greenleaf long under tree  
In joy thou hast lived. Beware of the Sea!  
If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore,  
Thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more."

A feeling that started in the bottom of his stomach, slowly moved throughout his body, numbing his limbs and momentarily freezing him in place. Then, a terrific pain burst in his chest, just underneath his heart. It felt as though a part of him was being ripped out; like he was being torn in two.

He couldn't help it, he screamed.

The heads that had been bent backwards in order to get a better look at the gull, now turned in the direction of the elf. No-one could do anything but watch as they were all too far away to help. They watched as the elf, without taking his gaze from the still circling bird, sank to his knees still screaming as though he was being tortured.

Aragorn, finally having found what he was looking for, started to run across the field, Elladan and Elrohir on his heels.

"LEGOLAS!"

Aragorn reached his friend's side just as he feel backwards into his awaiting arms. Legolas didn't realise that Aragorn was there, not even when his friend started to stroke his forehead whispering words of comfort in his ear. He neither heard nor felt any of this as his attention was still focused on the gull that had stolen a piece of his heart.

The pain he had felt lessened somewhat, and he now did not feel like he was going to die. He knew what had happened and the thought brought tears to his eyes. Now that he had heard the gull's cry he would always have the longing to sail that he now felt blossoming in place of his love of the trees that had been cruelly ripped from his heart. He would never be truly happy now that he felt the pull of the sea.

"Legolas?"

Aragorn's worry had only increased when Legolas had not said anything. He had just lain in his arms staring at the sky. The gull that he knew was the cause of Legolas' pain had flown off into the distance and not even the twins who were sitting anxiously beside them could see it.

"The gull, Estel."

That one whispered sentence broke his heart.

"Iston gwador nin, iston."

Aragorn continued to stroke his friend's forehead and the twins carried on holding their friend's hands. All with heads bowed and tears making tracks down their war-stained faces.

Aragorn had always thought that Legolas would be with him until the end. That he would be there until he died and then the elf would sail. But he had never thought that Legolas would leave beforehand. The thought was too much for him to bear and he bent his head until their foreheads touched and he sobbed into his friend's hair.

Legolas lifted a pale hand and placed it on top of Aragorn's head.

"I will not leave you."

Startled by the softly spoken words, Aragorn looked up and into the blue orbs that reminded him so much of the reason why he was sitting in the middle of a load of dead bodies, holding his best friend.

"But-"

"I made a promise to you Estel. I said that I would not leave these shores until you had left the circles if this world. You of all people know that I am not one to break a promise. It will be hard for me I know, but I renew my vow."

Aragorn stopped crying and began to smile as he listened to his friend repeat the words that he had spoken to him so many years ago.

"I vow to stay loyal and true to you always. To be by your side in times of need. To be at your back in times of battle. To be at your shoulder in times of hardship. To be with you until your dying day. I make this vow which I know I shall never break as to do so would be to break my heart. I make this vow to last for always and forever."

And Legolas did keep his vow. It was difficult for him at first but eventually, his was able to ignore the sea-longing and live out the rest of Aragorn's days in peace and happiness.

I veth

(The end)

Hope you liked! Remember to review the button is somewhere over there 

Trini

xxx


End file.
